The invention pertains to an ammunition belt guiding mechanism for automatic weapons. Ammunition belt guiding mechanisms form part of the state of the art and are, for example, described in German Pat. No. DE-PS No. 10 64 390. A flexible belt channel is provided by means of coil springs which bear against the belted cartridges between the outlet of an ammunition belt storage container and the inlet of an automatic weapon. This known arrangement is advantageously simple and renders the possibility to pull the ammunition belt in a direction opposite to the transport direction without the danger of jamming, but also has the drawback that with this known cartridge belt guiding mechanism only a relatively small distance is bridged between the ammunition storage container and the inlet of the belt in the automatic weapon. In addition thereto, this known ammunition belt guiding mechanism does also not provide protection against a displacement of the ammunition belt in the firing direction transversely in the transport direction which is an additional drawback.